Electrically tunable liquid crystal lenses potentially provide important advantages of size and cost over mechanical zoom lenses. They might be used in cameras, binoculars and other opto-electronic devices.
Broadly, these devices employ a pair of electrodes sandwiching a liquid crystal cell. The electrodes are such as to align the liquid crystal molecules to provide a gradient refractive index profile on the lens, transverse to the light path. By use of a variable power supply to adjust the voltage between the electrodes, the focal lengths of the lenses can be varied between a very short focal length and to near infinity. One method proposed to generate a nonhomogeneous electric field within the LC layer is to provide one of the electrodes in spherical shape. Another proposal is to place a central hole in one of the electrodes so as to impose a nonhomogeneous across the LC element.